Scissors are commonly configured to include two pivotably interconnected lever members having a handle and a cutting blade on opposite sides of the pivot point. The two opposing cutting blades are typically comprised of a cleanly-sharpened cutting edge of stainless steel or other hard metal, which culminate in a point and frictionally overlap as they are brought together. The handle on each lever member is typically comprised of a closed or open loop with one loop being sized for a user's thumb and the other for a user's first finger or two. The loops are generally made of a rigid material, either a plastic or the same metal material of the blades.
In use, the fingers and thumb of a user are placed into the handle loops with the remaining fingers coming to rest on the outer surface of the handle loops. A repeated opening and closing motion creates a cutting effect at the overlapping blades. This repeated motion, if prolonged, can tire the user's hand muscle and irritate the contacting skin on the user's fingers within and around the handle loops.
Some prior art devices have attempted to alleviate some discomfort by providing a resilient material applied to the outer surface of both handle loops. The resilient material cushions somewhat the impact on the user's fingers. However, those skilled in the art have failed to address cushioning of other key areas of the scissor handles.
Thus, there is a need, generally, for an ergonomic handle that provides a user with sufficient cushioning and minimizes discomfort and fatigue during prolonged use of a particular tool. Specifically, a need exists for an ergonomic handle for scissors which provide comfort to the user's fingers during use.